Prometheus
MFALME Mfalme is a Gorean Inlander word, Terran Swahili word, for Chief, Ubar, Maximum Leader, Dictator. Prometheus, or Moto Kutwa, in Inlander Speech, is head of the House of Kiroboto and Mfalme of the village of Kailiauk. Kailiauk Village and Kailiauk Islands are part of a rich district ruled by the powerful Kiroboto Clan. Prometheus stands six feet two inches tall, rich skin the color of Bazi chocolate with a reddish undertone, the result of Red Savage blood in his gene pool. Eyes so dark brown they appear black, with the resultant effect that his glance seems to be all pupil, imparting a friendliness to his gaze which mightn't be his actual state of mind. A dark-eyed handsome man, by his own estimate, a wide nose, prominent lips, long back and long legs, a muscular frame, big hands and big feet...and to hear the vijakazi tell it, generously endowed. Prometheus, born into Inlander Royalty abides by the rules of the elite. He does not speak to uncomoners, unless they are guests in his Home. He is entitled to wear the Askari regalia of feathered headdress, red long-paneled loincloth, mamba and river-shark tooth necklaces, gold amulets. He is permitted to carry the weapons of his caste, the short stabbing spear, the oval hide shield, and long curved belt knife, the kisu. The Mflame's left cheek is tattooed with the swirls of his Home Stone and family. Although generally even-handed he weilds his pen and weapons with his left. The Mfalme/Ubar's Biography I am Moto Kutwa I was born into the Noble House of Kiroboto, on Kailiauk Island of the Great Lake Ushindi within the vast Rainforest. I am Head of my House. In the Gorean tradition of not revealing one's true name to strangers, I am called Prometheus by Mzungu, Outlanders. Birth and Childhood I was born in the thirty-first year of my father's reign, begat from his favorite concubine at the time, and designated crown prince. My father had sired many sons by many wives, concubines, and slaves, but, by the time of my birth all of them were dead. They had fallen in battle or succumbed to accident or disease or proved the victims of harem poison intrigues. In his advancing years, the great Mflame was determined that I should live to ascend the throne. He took positive measures to see that it would happen. Another man might have seen fit to cuddle his last living son, to prevent accident and injury from snatching away my life, but that was not my father's way. He sought the opposite direction, to make me as strong against the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to. The Mfalme brought in physicians from the northern and southern cities beyond the sheltering Rainforest, doctors skilled in the sciences of immunity and I was innoculated against as many diseases as was possible. I was injected with anti-venoms against insect and reptile poisons. Ost venom, being a neural-toxin, there exists no anti-venom therefore I was assigned loyal food-tasters. I was taught to accept no consumable except from a trusted hand, to tolerate no clothing or bodily contact except from those beyond reproach. I will confess that, however enthusiastic I was for sports, running, wrestling, jumping games, there were boys at court better than myself. Given this natural limitation, I was drilled to push to my absolute limits, to strain my muscles, to tear my ligaments, tendons, to dislocate joints and even suffer broken bones to overcome. The physicians were paid well to put me back together and keep me in good repair. I was taught young to tolerate pain and rise above it. The same for fear. As the last living prince of the Noble House of Kiroboto I was not permitted to fail. When I lost I was punished. I learned not to lose. Just as importantly, I learned not to engage in games I couldn't win. The only activity I was allowed to lose at without reprimand was Kaiisa, as it is known that few are truly expert at the Game. I was taught to think, to engage in critical thought over even the most seemingly incidental of life's occurances. I came to appreciate the reasoning and analytical process, whereas most people, even leaders, dread having to think through problems, as if it were a bitter drink rather than a needful tool. In short, I was taught kingcraft. Before I could talk, before I could walk I was being groomed to be a ubar. I was taught by tutors not just from the Lake Districts, or even from distant Schendi and Bazi, but from all over Gor. There were the Arians, who were the most arrogant people I have yet to meet, so proud of their city, yet not able to string a decade of peace in a row within the last five hundred years. The Karians I found the most joyous and ruthless, the Turians the most sensual and responsible for fanning the flames of my inate hedonism. Then in the thirty-eighth year of my father's reign, there occurred the Sardar Nest War. Although it would be years before the collected stories of the Human Sardar exiles would become known, if scarely believed, the so-called Priest-Kings came to war upon themselves and in the process nearly tore apart the globe of the world. Their violence cracked open their very mountain sanctuary, caused worldwide groundquakes and harbor-waves. The full extent of the damage is unknown even unto this day. On Kailiauk, the oscillating gravity caused the stone walls of the Grand Reception Hall to shift and fall, bringing down the domed ceiling on all in attendence, including my father and mother. I had been swimming in the lake at the time, the suddenly sloushing waters nearly drowning me as it did so very many others. Obviously, I survived, and at the age of seven I had become the Mflame of Kailiauk. The boy-ubar. Adolescence and Ubarate Life went on, even after the great tragedy, it went on. The Ubar and my mother were burned on their pyres. The Palace was rebuilt. My uncle Sei was appointed regent according to the Royal Will and my life continued. My parents sudden death but one more hard lesson to learn, an unbearable pain to bear. All agreed that my Mjomba Sei was a good regent the first few years of his appointment. When Court was held I sat upon the Royal Couch, at first my feet not quite reaching to the platform of the dais, and listened to the petitions brought before me. But, it was Sei who responded to the petitioners, who decided their fate, who approved or disapproved treaties in my name. Yes, during those first years Sei was as good and just a ruler as his elder brother had been, but power is more of a heady drink than even Turian brandy and my mjomba came to fancy its taste. The absolute power he weilded came to corrupt him and he turned from a benevolent dictator into a despot and the island began to suffer under his rule. Rumors began to spread at Court that I would never see the day when I ruled on my own. And, I came to believe those rumors. But, I had not been trained to passively accept a destiny laid out to me by others. The Regent Sei forgot that I had been trained not to lose. On my tweltfh birthday, I decided to seize my birthright. At my Home Stone alligence ceremony I asked him to take the signet ring of the House of Kiroboto from his finger that I might now wear it. I still remember his startled expression. But, in front of the assembled Court he could not rightfully refuse, for I was now, legally a man. He did as I asked, his expression stiff as his movements. And that night he sent an assasin to my apartments to kill me. It was an obvious move, which I'd anticipated and had surrounded myself with my loyalists. Sei fled the Palace, the island. It was four months before I cornered his army and killed him at the frontier of the Great Marsh. I had won my throne, no one had given it to me. I had taken it. And no other dared challenge me from that day. Boy-Ubar or not, it was I who ruled Kailiauk and it is I who rule her still. *see The Boy Ubar